1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rail mounted assemblies for firearms and, more particularly, to firearm assemblies and/or accessories configured with control surfaces, communication capabilities, and/or power generation capabilities.
2. Background of the Invention
Firearms can be used for a variety of purposes such as, for example, hunting, self-defense, law enforcement, and military activities. As such applications for firearms vary, so too do the different accessories capable of being utilized with the firearm. In particular, each such activity may lend itself and/or otherwise require one or more accessories configured to increase the utility of the firearm. For example, in law-enforcement applications, firearms are often fitted with lights and/or other accessories configured to assist in warning criminals of the presence of a law enforcement officer. In such applications, firearms utilized by law enforcement officers may also be fitted with one or more laser sights configured to assist the officer in aiming the firearm. Such accessories are well known in the art and require relatively basic mounting structures and control functionality.
However, as contemporary firearm technology continues to develop and evolve, so does the need for more sophisticated control, data transfer, power generation, and networking functionality configured for use with the firearm and the accessories. For example, many contemporary accessories designed for use with firearms may require a power source. Such power sources, however, may be bulky and heavy, and may make it more difficult to utilize the firearm as intended. This may be particularly true in applications where the firearm and it's powered accessory are utilized in remote locations for extended periods of time. As another example, some contemporary firearm accessories may be configured for, for example, data sharing, networking, and/or communication with other firearm accessories locally or remotely. Such accessories may also be configured to communicate with, for example, a remote central command center. Each of these accessories, however, may have its own separate set of controls. Such controls may be difficult for a firearm user to manipulate, particularly, while using the firearm for its intended purpose. For example, the controls of such accessories may require the use of both hands, may not be positioned in a way that makes it easy for the firearm user to adjust them, and/or may require extensive manipulation by the user. Such ergonomic and design deficiencies make the repeated use of such controls tedious. It is understood that the difficulties associated with operating such controls are compounded when two or more accessories are connected to the firearm for use.
Accordingly, the systems and methods of the present disclosure are directed towards overcoming one or more of the above deficiencies.